Vaccination has long provided the most effective tool in the fight against infectious diseases. Many vaccination regimens exist which allow the manipulation of the type of immune response required for protection from a given pathogen. The use of adjuvants, or compounds co-administered with antigen which augment antigen-specific immune responses, have proven to be extremely beneficial for the induction of protective immunity. Many infectious agents rely on mucosal surfaces for entry into the body. Therefore, adjuvants capable of inducing immune responses and which interfere with the early stages of pathogen entry at mucosal surfaces represent powerful tools in the fight against mucosal infections.